Singelo Motivo
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Cross Marian é mulherengo, bêbado e caloteiro. Entretanto, o General não é imune a sentimentos, principalmente os que dizem respeito às mulheres de sua vida.


**D Gray-man e seus personagens pertencem à Katsura Hoshino e Shonen Jump. Apenas a personagem original me pertence.**

 **Aproveitem a leitura.**

* * *

 _"Não crie raízes. Pegue o que puder sem nada devolver"_.

O frio cortante do inverno severo castigava seu rosto parcialmente protegido pela máscara. Usava um sobretudo grosso até os calcanhares, salpicado do branco da tênue neve russa. A lua era escondida pelas nuvens frias daquela noite sombria. Encostou o corpo contra a vitrine esbranquiçada e tentou acender um cigarro, mas o vento o impediu três vezes, o fazendo lembrar de uma implicante loura que habitava a detestável _Kuro no Kyodan_. Riu baixo e decidiu esperar o vento diminuir.

Cross Marian não gostava de ordens. Odiava dar satisfações ou justificativas para quem quer que fosse. Não cogitava ancorar-se a qualquer hábitat. Driblava com maestria até mesmo a Ordem Negra, então obviamente as mulheres que cruzavam seu caminho eram facilmente descartadas. Incorreto.

A missão de destruir a fábrica de _Akumas_ do Conde do Milênio havia lhe sido incumbida há dez meses precisos. E desde então não tivera contato com qualquer exorcista, exceto pelo seu pupilo inútil Allen Walker, este que ainda não passava de uma criança estúpida e atrapalhada.

Marian não tinha pretensão de voltar para Lvellier ou Komui. Queria aproveitar aquele tempo de liberdade o máximo que pudesse, já que era da sua natureza, mas sem se desviar completamente da missão. Por mais boêmio e irresponsável que fosse, não era insano. Sabia da importância de sua obrigação. E também estava louco de vontade para passar o balofo para trás destruindo sua preciosa _Arca_.

Acendeu o cigarro finalmente. A luz da chama iluminou um par de olhos amarelos por meio segundo. Tempo suficiente para Marian os notar e usar a mão enluvada para afastar a camada de gelo, percebendo que a dona dos olhos amarelos nojentos era uma _Matrioshka_ , não a raça que ele lembrara.

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ , Conde do Milênio, Adam. Diversos nomes para o primeiro apóstolo de Noé e principal alvo da ira do general ruivo, desde muito antes de assumir tal cargo na Ordem. Antes de ser ancorado cruelmente àquele ninho de serpentes com um propósito bom, Cross já percorria o mundo atrás daquela criatura, de Mana e Neah também. Uma vida errante acompanhada de uma bela mulher chamada Galatea Starke. Morena, cigana, feiticeira. Sua melhor amiga com quem dividia, além dos ensinamentos pagãos que o ruivo utiliza até hoje, a ideia de "amor livre".

Não compartilhavam sentimentos românticos. A cigana amava Neah. O único motivo que os faziam rodar os continentes juntos era o objetivo de capturar os três e derrotar o Conde, e essa parceria foi rompida bruscamente com a morte inesperada de Galatea.

Uma movimentação estranha no fim da rua porcamente iluminada de Moscou fez o ruivo finalmente se deslocar daquela loja de brinquedos e abandonar a boneca russa. Não era ninguém ameaçador, porém todo o cuidado era pouco. Invocou Grave of Maria e sumiu junto a sua mulher morta sob o Magdala Curtain.

Apesar de sua afeição pela Starke ser como a de um irmão mais velho, ele não compareceu ao seu velório. Ele não tinha tempo, os rastros do Conde estavam se apagando. O máximo que fez foi providenciar o traslado do corpo de volta ao país natal dela, bem como arquitetar e esconder a causa-mortis da cigana do conhecimento público.

Ainda que ela fosse deveras importante, Cross não pensava nela há tempos.

Diferente dela, Anita denotava mais atenção do general. Desde que conhecera a mãe da jovem chinesa, sua ligação com as duas e o bordel que gerenciavam só cresceu. Conhecera a menina Anita antes de rodear o mundo com a cigana, acompanhou pontos de seu crescimento e desenvolvimento, porém por mais que oferecera, nunca teve uma resposta positiva. Ela era uma dama, antes de tudo, e ele, apenas um vagabundo errante.

Pensando melhor, talvez Anita estivesse mais segura em seu mundo, seguindo os passos da mãe e tendo o mínimo possível de colaboração com a Ordem Negra – sendo que apenas ele, Marian, se aproveitava das informações que ela conseguia extrair de alguns colaboradores do Conde. Ele tinha certeza que ela estaria bem, mas estava redondamente enganado.

O sol começou a raiar. O frio pareceu crescer e Cross puxou a gola do sobretudo de modo a esconder a boca e parte do nariz. Não conseguia entender como os russos podiam viver naquele clima filho da puta.

Sempre soube dos ímpetos heroicos da chinesa. E sempre repetia o mesmo _sermão_ sempre que a visitava - " _Não me siga em hipótese alguma" -_ sabia que ela o desobedeceria em algum momento, acabando por encontrar o destino que todos os colaboradores da Ordem Negra dividiam. O que ele não sabia era que a bela que viu crescer cederia seu navio e tripulantes para uma futura "unidade Cross" e naufragaria em águas frias como resultado.

Apesar da culpa que trazia em seus ombros pela hipótese quase certa, não era nela em quem pensava.

O sol pouco a pouco começou a despontar no horizonte, diluindo o escuro do céu em tons de magenta, amarelo suave e rosa. Com a chegada do amanhecer, a temperatura subiu um pouco e a cidade de Moscou lentamente despertava para um novo dia. A necessidade de se camuflar em Grave of Maria já não era indispensável, mas Marian preferiu manter-se oculto.

Se _ela_ o visse assim, com certeza debocharia de sua falta de coragem. Klaud Nine era de longe a mulher mais difícil que ele já conhecera. Imune a todos os tipos de galanteios e elogios que Cross conhecia, mais resistente ao álcool do que ele próprio e a única que o via como um inseto. E que o fazia realmente se sentir como um.

Se ela não o visse assim talvez nada tivesse graça. Contudo, se ela _não_ o visse como apenas um mulherengo bêbado, muitas coisas teriam mais graça e sentido. Talvez até um futuro para ele e algo que o ruivo guardava escondido a sete chaves.

Avistou ao longe um casarão antigo de paredes escuras, telhado vermelho e árvores secas onde deveria ser o jardim, supôs Cross. Acima de tudo, a chaminé já trabalhava. A grama amarelada e seca pelo clima rodeava a grande construção, cuja madeira das portas era entalhada nos mínimos detalhes. Vendo aquele orfanato assim, fez o General questionar sua escolha há seis anos.

Levantou o rosto e viu as janelas do segundo andar se acenderem uma a uma. O local estava ganhando vida. Recuou vários passos para trás e deixou seu corpo ocultar-se ainda mais – como se Maria não fosse suficiente – atrás do grosso tronco de um carvalho seco.

Klaud riria dele naquela forma. Mas não podia evitar, era o melhor.

As rajadas de vento se tornaram brisas cortantes e suportáveis, de modo que o ruivo decidiu esperar algum tempo. Acendeu um novo cigarro, agora sem dificuldade, e encarou o céu acima do telhado peculiarmente vermelho.

O ambiente ao seu redor estava semelhante ao daquela noite. Diferente da neve, o que o céu despejava era uma chuva tão grossa que Cross precisou de todos os agasalhos possíveis para levar em segurança o pequeno ser que tinha nos braços. A causa da morte de Galatea e o maior medo daquele que ainda seria general.

— Yare, yare... – bufou e deixou escapar a fumaça do cigarro junto com a pequena névoa de frio, exibindo um sorriso sarcástico. No fim das contas, Nine tinha razão. – Pegue o que quiser, sem nada devolver. – disse ele ao nada. Ele não era dono de coisa alguma, tudo seu era furtado ou não foi pago. Então, porque nessa altura da vida, ele queria reivindicar algo que não podia manter?

 _"Você vai se arrepender, Cross"_ , disse a ex-domadora de feras circenses quando tomou conhecimento de seu segredo. _"Mas agiu certo"_ , completou. Até hoje ele não sabia se Klaud disse por pena ou por que concordava com seu ato. O fato é que ela não revelou seu segredo para mais ninguém.

O som do sino badalou algumas vezes, autorizando a saída das dezenas de crianças uniformizadas e devidamente agasalhadas. Marian não sabia por quanto tempo havia esperado, mas agora percebeu que seu coração batia depressa demais. Viu meninas e meninos entre três e dezesseis anos saírem pela enorme porta principal em direção ao jardim. As mais velhas se juntavam em grupos e as menores ficavam perto das freiras, que se desdobravam para manter todas juntas.

Cross esquadrinhava cada criança de seis anos que via, mas nenhuma lhe parecia conhecida. Conteve a frustração com uma tragada profunda no cigarro. Era apenas um recém-nascido que sequer havia aberto os olhos quando abandonara, com certeza não iria encontrar sua filha. O ex-cientista estava errado outra vez.

Arregalou seu olho visível quando uma menina com a idade exata que calculara se aproximara da grade, se afastando das outras crianças. Trazia embaixo do braço esquerdo um livro grosso que aparentava não ser nada infantil. Seus cabelos eram longos e estavam presos em duas tranças laterais, e o mais importante: eram escarlates. Tão vermelhos quanto os seus.

Cross travou enquanto observava a pequenina se sentar desajeitada na grama fria, questionando-se se nenhuma freira vira a menina se expor tanto ao frio daquela forma. Suspirou e caminhou o mais devagar possível para não produzir qualquer barulho, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares e passando a observar a menininha.

Ela era maravilhosa. Muito mais bonita do que ele tinha imaginado. Suas bochechas eram macias e estavam vermelhas pelo frio. O nariz era arrebitado, nariz de criança petulante. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve. A menina colocou o livro em seu colo e o abriu em uma determinada página, e, curioso, Cross esticou o pescoço para ver o que era. Um livro de mitologias nórdicas. Mas duvidava que uma criança de seis anos leria e compreenderia aquele teor.

E acertou. Ela demorava para ler um parágrafo e mordia o lábio graciosamente. Não entendia o que estava lendo, então mudava para a página de gravura mais próxima. Marian sentiu vontade de se sentar ao lado dela e explicar cada linha daquele livro, porém se manteve imóvel.

Klaud estava certa. Ele estava profundamente arrependido de tê-la deixado ali quando Galatea morreu, mas sabia que não havia espaço para aquela preciosidade em sua vida irresponsável. Se estivesse consigo, viveria cada semana em um local, não faria amigos ou aprenderia algo de útil. Allen mesmo se virava sem distúrbios – excessivos, na visão de seu mestre – por ser um garoto excepcional. Jamais admitira.

Enquanto via a menina ler, não podia evitar se lembrar da época em que cuidara de Allen, logo após a morte de Mana. Ele era um pouco mais velho que sua filha agora, mas tinha, incrivelmente, uma grande semelhança.

Cross devia ter aprendido a cuidar de uma criança com ela e não com Allen, apesar de não se arrepender de ter aprendido a lavar, passar e cozinhar pelo albino. A primeira refeição que ele aprendeu a preparar devia ter sido ela a comer. Balançou a cabeça e se sentou na grama, mas se arrependeu no momento seguinte.

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o som da grama amassada. Seus olhos eram iguais aos dele, mas grandes, expressivos e curiosos. Procurou a origem do som, e mal sabia ela que estava olhando diretamente para seu pai. Deixou o livro de lado e se colocou em pé com um pouquinho de preguiça – ela era tão preguiçosa no frio quanto a mãe.

— [Olá?] – ela perguntou num russo enrolado, típico de criança. – [Tem alguém aí?]

Cross parou de respirar.

— [Eu amo você, Gaia.] – ele por fim confessou, sabendo que ela iria escutá-lo devido a pouca distância em que estavam. Sentiu vontade de rir da carinha que a menina fez, assustada e curiosa. Em dúvida se corria para a freira mais próxima ou se investigava ainda mais aquela voz. Tinha ela ouvido coisas?

Cross pode ver cada pensamento passar pelos olhinhos da menina, a sobrancelha ruiva franzida em desafio. Desafiava a "voz" a falar algo outra vez? Ele sentiu vontade de repetir, mas sabia que não podia. Ela estava mil vezes mais segura sem saber da existência dele.

Afinal, ela não tinha futuro sendo filha de um general da ordem negra. Viveria cercada de perigos e ele sabia que não poderia protege-la sempre. Aquele pensamento o dominava todos os dias. Porque, no fim e no começo de cada maldito dia, era Gaia quem o tirava da cama para enfrentar aquela realidade infernal. Do seu jeito, estava criando um mundo seguro para ela.

Era nisso que se forçava a crer.

Gaia então cruzou os bracinhos em frente o peito e encarou o local exato onde Marian estava. Verificou por segurança se Maria ainda fazia seu trabalho, constatando que o Magdala Curtain se mantinha ativo. Quando voltou a olhar para frente, Gaia já estava se distanciando da cerca. A leve expressão de plenitude na face do general se desfez, e ele se forçou a levantar. Tinha que continuar sua jornada o mais breve possível. Suspirou mais uma vez e deu a mão para Grave of Maria, passando a marchar para longe dali sem olhar para trás. Sem saber que, dentro das cercas, a menininha ruiva ralhava com a freira ao seu lado.

— [Eu tô falando! Tinha um homem bem ali, ó!] – apontava freneticamente para onde Marian estava.

— [Chega de mentir, Gaia! Recolha seu livro e já para o quarto!] – ordenou a senhora, deixando a órfã de olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Prometeu a si mesma que jamais esqueceria aquela figura enigmática e aquela voz familiar. E Cross também prometeu para si próprio continuar em frente pelas mulheres de sua vida.

* * *

 **Bem, bem... Todo mundo sabe que o Cross é um galinha. Então, ao meu ver, não seria nenhuma surpresa ter alguma prole dele por aí. Tenho uma ideia bem maior para este enredo, mas resolvi postar essa pequena "introdução" da história e da personagem antes. E então, o que acharam?**  
 **Reviews são muito bem-vindos e fazem bem ao coração. Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
